Kim Kardashian's Fantasy
by NickLeeNewane
Summary: Kim k gets busy


Kim Kardashian FanFiction

Another late night?" Kourtney asked her sister. Kim had just come home from a club obviously drunk once again. Kim was dressed like a slut. The short skirt was barely covering Kimberly's big ass. Her shirt was open and showing off a lot of cleavage.

'What a Slut!' Kourtney thought. 'Would Kim never learn?'

"Hey, Khloe!" 'What now?' Khloe thought.

"I need help with Kim, she's drunk. Help me get her upstairs."

"Okay Kourtney, I'll be right there." "Hey Kim, what have you been up to tonight?" Khloe asked her older sister.

Kim just smiled at Khloe. "Hi Khloe, not much."

"Are you drunk again tonight, Kimberly?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

Kourtney said, "Come on Khloe, let's take Kimberly to my room."

"Why do you want to take her to your room, Kourtney?"

"I have a reason." Kourtney and Khloe both grabbed one of Kim's arms to help their sister walk up to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you will see. Bring Kim over."

"Hey, what are you doing, Kourtney?" She started to tie a rope around Kimberly's wrist. Khloe immediately caught on to what Kourtney planned on doing to Kim. 'What a great idea,' she thought.

Kim was unaware as to what her sisters were doing as they tied up her hands. The next thing Kimberly realized was that both her wrists were tied. "Hey, what gives?"

"Oh not much Kimberly, just a little surprise we thought you might like." Kourtney opened the door to her private room. The room was a new addition to Kourtney's bedroom, a private playroom her boyfriend liked to share with her.

Kourtney and Khloe walked Kimberly over to the center of the room. Kim was now standing in the middle of her sister's bedroom with her hands tied behind her back. Khloe reached out and grabbed the front of Kim's blouse.

"A little too much of your boobs are showing, Kimberly."

"Oh, you're just jealous Khloe, because my tits are bigger."

"Only because you had your boobs done, you fucking slut!" Khloe decided that the so-called Princess of the family needed to learn her lesson. Besides Kim was right. Her sisters were jealous of all the attention Kim was getting and for what? She made an X-rated tape where her boyfriend fucked her and sold the tape. In addition, her other claim to fame was being Paris Hilton's friend. And to be honest with herself, Khloe felt ugly compared to her more famous sister.

"Hey, stop that!" Kim shouted as Khloe reached inside her sister's open blouse to grab her tits in her hands and give them a painful squeeze. "Ouch, that hurts!" Kimberly moaned as her sister felt her up. Khloe continued to feel up her sister's fake 35D breasts in her hands knowing what a true slut her sister was, and that Kim really liked having her boobs touched.

Khloe also knew her secret, that Kimberly was into bondage and was a submissive. Her ex-boyfriend Ray J had spent hours tying her up and in truth Kim liked to obey her master, her ex-boyfriend. Over the years Kim became a very willing submissive Slut to Ray J, doing whatever he wanted her to do including the now famous X-rated tape.

Kourtney just stood back watching As Khloe continued to touch Kimberly's tits. In addition, Kim was getting hotter by the minute as Khloe continued to fondle her sister's breasts thru Kimberly's bra.

'Those hands on my breasts, they feel so nice.' Kimberly was thinking back to what happened to her earlier at the club. 'I am so horny.' The so-called Princess Kimberly was getting hot.

At the club she had danced with a hot chic who kept rubbing her hands on her big butt as they danced, touching her body as they danced together. It really had her feeling hot and bothered at the club, having some busty black girl rubbing on her as they danced.

Kimberly also was thinking she had to get away from the busty black girl at the club. Kimberly tried to get away from her by going to the bathroom but the black girl followed her to the bathroom.

"Hey baby, you look so hot tonight. Let me introduce myself. My name is Monica and tonight you are going to be my bitch!" Monica pinned Kimberly up against the wall of the club's bathroom.

"Hey babe, nice boobs. Are those real?" Monica reached her black hand and stuck her hand inside Kimberly's shirt to feel her breasts. "Not bad bitch, nice and soft, they feel nice." Monica moved the bra up over Kimberly's breasts. The black girl continued to play with Kimberly's boobs. Monica started to unbutton Kimberly's blouse, opening her blouse down to her waist.

Kimberly just stood there not moving as the black girl unbuttoned her shirt. Kimberly was standing against the bathroom wall with her shirt opened to the waist, and her bra up over her breasts leaving them bare to anyone who might walk into the restroom.

'What am I doing, letting this girl touch me like this?' she wondered.

Monica was very pleased. Looking at Kimberly's face her eyes were closed and the black girl had her black hands all over her big breasts, touching them, squeezing Kimberly's big breasts. The black girl could not believe how lucky she got tonight. Ray J had told her that Kim was an easy slut to seduce, that he trained her well and she was always horny.

The black girl was also enjoying herself touching Kimberly's naked boobs. They felt so soft in her black hands and her nipples were hard. She knew that Kimberly was responding to her caresses.

Monica did not want anyone to walk in and see them. She decided to move the encounter to the restroom stall. Kimberly meekly allowed herself to be led to the toilet by the sexy black chic.

'What a sight,' Monica was thinking, with the very beautiful brown-haired hot Kimberly Noel Kardashian standing by a bathroom toilet wearing a short skirt with her big boobs exposed. Monica decided to lower her own top to test Kimberly's reaction at seeing her big black tits.

"Hey girl, check these out, and mine are real tits."

"So are mine," Kim challenged back.

"You are such a liar, Princess. They're nice but they are not real."

"Monica, do you like my beautiful tits? Princess, why did you call me Princess?"

"Hey don't worry sweetie, that is your nickname."

"Yeah, but only my friends and family call me by my nickname."

"Honey, look at you standing in front of me with your big tits showing. You know what you want from me; my beautiful black pussy. I bet you have a wet pussy. Show me your pussy, Kimberly."

"I will not!"

"Show me your pussy now bitch, or you'll be sorry." Kimberly looked at the black girl's face and decided to obey her. Kimberly raised her skirt up to reveal to her that she was not wearing panties. Monica smiled when Kimberly exposed her shaved pussy. What a beautiful sight a topless big boobed Kimberly made with her bald pussy. Monica was one very excited young woman.

The excited Monica knew Ray J was correct, that the spoiled little Princess liked to obey orders. Monica decided to take full advantage of the situation. She told Kimberly to take off her skirt. The brown-haired beauty knew she was wet and aroused by what was happening. She did as Monica told her to and unfastened her skirt. Kimberly then lowered her skirt down her big thighs and dropped it to the floor.

Kimberly now stood completely naked from the waist down in front of the beautiful black girl. Monica was in heaven staring at Kimberly's naked bald pussy and her big exposed breasts. However the black beauty knew what part of the girl she could not wait to check out.

"Turn around," she ordered.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Turn around, I want to look at that big ass of yours."

Kimberly turned around facing the front of the stall while turning her huge 40-inch ass back to Monica's face.

"Wow what an ass! You have a beautiful butt. Kimberly, bend over." Kim leaned forward the best she could, sticking her big ass back to the black girl. Monica now was fully aware of why Ray J bragged to her about missing that ass. It was big, round, a perfect ass for butt fucking, which he enjoyed doing many times. Kim loved being fucked in her ass. Obviously her favorite position was doggie style.

The black beauty also knew most of Kimberly's hidden desires and now was her chance. She knew Kimberly liked to be spanked and here was her big ass right in front of her face.

Monica reached out with her hands, placed her black hands on both cheeks of Kim's ass, and spread them apart. She bent her face forward to kiss her spread pussy. Monica gave it a lick. She heard Kimberly let out a soft moan as she licked across Kimberly's wet pussy.

Monica knew Kimberly was already wet and wanted to have her orgasm. However she did not want Kim to get off that easily. She had wanted to play with her and control her hot young body to let her know who was the boss, to turn her on but not let her receive pleasure by cumming.

Monica wanted more from her. She already knew Kimberly was into girls. She heard more moans cumming from Kimberly so Monica stopped licking her and started slapping her ass.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Quiet, you do not want anybody to hear you."

Monica continued to spank the princess' big ass. Kimberly loved having her ass spanked. For her that was almost as good as being black girl gave her ass a harder swat. Kimberly let out a bigger "Ouch! That hurt!" Monica had lifted her dress and was now fingering her own steaming wet black pussy while spanking Kimberly's bare bottom.

Monica had a finger in her pussy while she was slapping Kim's ass. Then she heard someone else had walked into the bathroom. Monica grabbed Kimberly's hair and turned her face around, pulling Kimberly's face to her wet black pussy.

Kimberly was surprised by the sudden action of having her face buried in the black girl's hairy wet pussy. But without hesitation she begin to lick Monica's pussy. Her black pussy was wet and Kimberly's face was buried in all the pussy hair.

Monica had a hold of Kimberly's face as she rubbed her dripping wet pussy all over Kimberly's open mouth. Her tongue was licking up all of Monica's hot pussy juice, as Monica was cumming. Monica came hard leaving Kimberly's face all wet from all her pussy juice.

"What a mess my dear, look at your face!" The black girl loved it, Kimberly Kardashian on her knees in the bathroom with her black juices all over her pretty face.

"Stand up my dear, you look so hot with my black pussy juice on your pretty face. How do I taste, Kimberly? I bet I taste sweet." In addition, before Kimberly had a chance to answer the black girl started to lick her cum off Kim's face. Monica gave the brown-haired girl a big kiss on her lips.

Monica said, "Hey that was fantastic, sugar. I think you might want to clean up before you leave the bathroom." The black girl knew that more people had walked in and she reached out, grabbed Kimberly's nipples, and gave them a little twist. Kimberly made a face from the pain that it caused her, but she tried not to make any noise.

The hot black chic was enjoying the fact that the beautiful Miss Kardashian was in pain from the nipple twist but she knew Kimberly did not want to make any noise. Monica kept hold of her nipples and kept twisting. Finally Kimberly made a little muffled scream.

"Hey, are you okay?" another women asked.

"Oh, yes great but just a little too much to drink." Monica replied from the stall. "I'm fine now but thank you for asking..." The black girl had straightened up and put her clothes back in order while she continued to pinch and twist Kimberly's nipples.

Monica was now fully composed and dressed. "Miss Kimberly, this was a blast. I'll be sure to let Ray J know that we had fun tonight." Kimberly's mouth fell wide open. She was stunned when Monica mentioned her ex-boyfriend.

Monica left her in the bathroom still partially undressed. Kimberly tried to redress herself. Her nipples were sore. Kimberly put her skirt back on. She left the bathroom stall and headed straight to the bar to get a drink.

The rest of the night became a blur. She ignored everyone at the club and just kept on buying more drinks. Kimberly knew a lot of people were staring at her but she didn't realize that her shirt was unbuttoned to the waist and her bra was not in place properly covering her nipples.

All the club patrons really got an eyeful that night, the very sexy Miss Kardashian drinking at the club with her nipples exposed for everybody to see. After a few drinks Kim decided to leave, feeling ashamed about what had happened in the bathroom and knowing Ray J had used her again tonight.

Kimberly headed for the door to leave the club. She heard some younger girls laughing and pointing at her. She just kept on walking until some guy shouted, "Nice tits, honey!" Then she looked down and noticed her blouse was wide open and her bra was not covering her nipples. Kimberly tried to close her blouse as she ran out of the club crying.

Kimberly now sat in her car thinking, 'I know I shouldn't drive but I have to get home. I cannot believe I just sat at the bar with my tits exposed to everyone and nobody told me my boobs were showing. And Monica, my god how could that have happened to me?'

Kimberly was now at home in her sister's bedroom. Khloe had her hands inside her blouse playing with her big boobs. Kourtney stood back watching her sisters. Khloe began to remove her sister's blouse. Immediately Khloe noticed Kimberly's bra was not in place.

"What happened tonight, Kim?"

"Oh, don't ask me that. It was a long night."

Kourtney noticed that their sister seemed different tonight. Khloe still wanted to play with her sister so she continued to undress Kimberly, removing her blouse and pulling her bra off leaving Kimberly naked from the waist up. Then Khloe reached around to unhook Kim's skirt and lowered it down over her sister's wide hips. Khloe could smell Kimberly's pussy and she could tell that her sister was in heat.

Kourtney said, "Kim, you really should put on underwear when you go out at night, especially If you're going to wear your short skirt."

"I agree with you Kourt, I really should have worn my panties tonight." Kimberly was now fully nude in all her glory in front of her sisters. Khloe was very aroused by the view of her naked sister and she started to rub her hands over her sister's nude body.

Meanwhile Kourtney may have wanted to tie up her sister for a little playful fun but the way Khloe was touching Kimberly's body was not appropriate in her mind. Kourtney decided to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going, Kourtney?" Khloe asked.

"Oh I'm going to call my boyfriend!" Kourtney really just wanted to leave the situation before it got out of control.

Khloe really did not care too much about Kourtney leaving the room. She still had Kimberly right where she wanted her to be, naked and willing. She could smell the musky smell of her pussy. Khloe leaned her face closer to her sister's pussy. She took her hands and tried to get her sister's legs apart. Kimberly still in a daze, let her younger sister spread her legs open.

Khloe wasted no time getting her face buried in her sister's bald pussy.

"No wait! What do you want, Khloe?"

"Lie down, Kimberly." Her sister helped Kimberly lie down on the floor.

The idea of having sex with her beautiful sister was exciting to Khloe. She started to feel her sister's big breasts in her bare hands, enjoying how they felt. She bent down to give Kim's breasts a soft kiss on each nipple and then she started running her tongue across her hardening nipples. Khloe heard a moan or sigh come from her sister's lips.

Kimberly knew this was wrong but she needed to feel good. In addition, her voluptuous body wanted to be touched, even if it was from her younger sister touching her curvaceous body.

Khloe continued to lick Kimberly's nipples while squeezing her boobs together in her hands, running her tongue over the tips of her sister's hardening nipples.

She heard her sister sigh and she looked up at Kimberly. Her mouth was open and she had her eyes shut, obviously enjoying her sister's touch. Khloe was really enjoying the feel of her sister's big breasts in her hands. They felt so soft to the touch.

Khloe opened her mouth to try to fit her sister's big left breast in her mouth. She began to suck in as much of the tit in her mouth that would fit, while running her tongue over her nipple. Khloe continued to nurse on her sister's boob while she started to remove her oversized night shirt.

Khloe got her shirt off so she was now naked like her older sister. She removed her mouth from Kimberly's breast.

Kim opened her eyes and noticed that her younger sister was also naked. Her body may not be as fine as hers was, maybe. However Khloe was still her beautiful younger sister. Kim noticed her sister's brown nipples were very hard. She continued to look down her younger sister's nude body until she was looking at Khloe's pussy. A neatly groomed strip of black hair covered her pussy.

"Wow Khloe, you're beautiful!" Kim whispered.

Khloe was very happy hearing the praise coming from her beautiful big sister. The younger girl started to make love to her sister again. She bent over to kiss her nipples. Khloe while still kneading Kimberly's soft mounds in her hands, began to lower her face down Kim's body kissing her smooth tummy, licking her belly down to her navel and causing her sister to laugh, "That tickles!"

Khloe continued to kiss her way down her sister's naked body, licking her way towards Kimberly's bald pussy. Khloe noticed that her sister had opened her thighs wide for her to have access to her wet cunt. Khloe immediately went to work on her sister's wet pussy,licking her tongue up and down over Kimberly's clit.

"God Khloe, that's wonderful! Oh yes Khloe, eat my pussy, baby." Kimberly reached out, grabbed her sister's head, and pushed her sister's face down on her pussy.

"That's it, lick my wet pussy. I am so close to cumming! Keep licking my pussy, that feels sooo gooood!" While Khloe was licking Kim's pussy she inserted her fingers in her own dripping wet cunt and began to finger her wet pussy.

"Kimberly! What the fuck are you girls doing in here?" Khloe jumped off her sister's naked body when she heard their mom's voice. Khloe grabbed her shirt to cover her naked body.

Kimberly was so close to a climax that she was not even aware of the presence of her mom in the room. Khloe ran out off the room leaving her sister lying naked on the floor with her legs spread wide open, and moisture dripping out from her pussy. Their mom looked down at her naked daughter on the floor.

"Kimberly Noel Kardashian, what are you doing?" Kris shouted at her naked daughter. Kimberly opened her eyes to see her mother staring down at her nude body.

"Mom, what are you doing in Kourtney's room?" Kim shouted back at her mom.

Kimberly then remembered she was still naked. She closed her thighs together and sat up, pulling the blanket off the bed to try to cover her nude body.

Kris was at a loss. She did not know how to control or what to do with her oversexed daughter. She reached out grabbing Kimberly by her long hair, and pulled her body up from the floor.

"Ouch mom, that hurts!" Kimberly cried out at her mom as she pulled her daughter's hair.

Kimberly reached up to grab her mom's hands from her hair. Her blanket fell off her body leaving her standing nude in front of her mother. Kris knew her daughter had a gorgeous body.

Kris sat down on the bed pulling her daughter with her on the bed, and pulling her across her knees with her big ass in the air. She began to spank her 27 year old Princess' big round ass. The mother despite herself liked the feel of her daughter's soft round butt in her hands; Kris liked the feel of Kimberly's round ass. She continued to give her daughter a spanking. Kimberly, the spoiled princess of the family, enjoyed her mom spanking her ass.  
Page 2 of 2 Kimberly did not make a sound as her mom smacked her bare bottom. She was finally ready to have an orgasm and was getting ready to climax. Her mom also found herself aroused. Her nipples were getting hard through her robe. Her robe had opened revealing her fake mature breasts.

Kris was not aware that she was no longer spanking Kimberly's butt. She was now rubbing her hands over her daughter's soft ass. The daughter at this point did not care what her mother did. Kimberly was just content to let her mom massage her big ass while Kris continued to fondle her daughter's ass. Kris did not notice that she was actually rubbing her finger over her daughter's clit.

Kimberly climaxed hard, drenching her mom's finger in her cum. Her mom stopped what she was doing to her beloved daughter. Kimberly raised herself up off her mom's lap. She saw that her mom's eyes had a glazed look, and that her tits had fallen out of her robe. Her thighs were wide open allowing her to see her mom's naked pussy.

Kimberly knew her mature mom had lost control and that she looked confused but Kimberly knew this was an excellent opportunity. She wanted to take advantage of the situation to the fullest extent possible.

She reached out and gently pushed her mom and Kris fell back on the bed. 'What a pretty sight.' Kimberly thought, looking at her mom lying on her sister's bed. Her mom's boobs were hanging out off her robe and her legs were open wide exposing her mature pussy to her own daughter.

Kimberly looked at her mom's exposed body with delight. Kris' pussy was wet and dripping. She could tell her mom was horny and was out of control right now and in heat.

Kimberly knew that her mom would never be able to live this down, having sex with her very own daughter. She was also happy to know that her mom would not be able to refuse her anything from now on.

Kimberly bent her head down to smell the black hairs on her mom's exposed pussy. Kris was in a daze as she felt someone touching her pussy and spreading her pussy lips apart. Then she felt a wet tongue licking her clit. There was no doubt she was horny. Her husband was not very good in bed anymore and he neglected her sexual needs. Kimberly was now giving her old mom a licking, running her tongue up and down her mom's clit.

Her own daughter was licking her pussy. Kris grabbed her boobs and gave them a hard squeeze. As she climaxed her pussy juice flooded her daughter's open mouth, excited by the intense orgasm. Then Kris realized that her daughter was the one who gave her the orgasm.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself, 'my own daughter!'

"Mom, leave Kourtney's room now!" Kimberly shouted at her mom. Kris was very confused by what had happened just now with her daughter. She raised herself up on the bed. She was about to close her robe around her bare breasts but her daughter said, "No!"

Kimberly reached out and grabbed her mom's robe. "Leave it alone. Take off the robe, mom." Kris got off the bed and her daughter took the robe off of her mom's body leaving her naked.

Kimberly enjoyed seeing her sometimes bitch of a mom now under her control.

"Go to your room, mom."

"You must be kidding, honey. I am naked."

"So what! Leave now, mom."

Kimberly was very happy with herself, watching her mom's fat ass trying to sneak back to her room buck-naked.


End file.
